Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus!
Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! (colloquially referred to in German language as Das Dschungelcamp, English The Jungle Camp) is a German television series based on the British reality television show I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!. A batch of ten, or in more recent seasons eleven, more or less known celebrities, ready to expose themselves to a large amount of viewers, have to spend about two weeks in an Australian jungle camp, located in New South Wales, in the area of Murwillumbah. Each day, the viewers vote for the celebrity they would like to face a difficult task and later vote for their favorite to become the “Queen” or “King of the Jungle”. The tasks are called “Dschungelprüfung” (“Bushtucker trial” in the original British series) and are supposed to push the contestant to his or her mental and/or physical limits. Depending on their performance, they are able to collect yellow or red plastic stars that count as parts of a meal for the camp inhabitants. The contestant is chosen by the viewers in the first week of the show, and by the candidates themselves in the second week. The show is hosted by Sonja Zietlow and with beginning of Season 7 by Daniel Hartwich replacing the deceased Dirk Bach. Seven seasons have aired since 2004 - two were shot in 2004, one in 2008, 2009, 2011, 2012 and the latest season in 2013. The health and wellbeing of the celebrities and crew is looked after by Medic Bob McCarron and his team from EMS. Bob is responsible for all of the creatures and food in the challenges. The Series Order of Place in the following tables are as voted by the viewers. Season 1 (2004) The first season of Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! aired from January 10 to January 20, 2004. Season 1’s Dschungelprüfungen Total number of Bushtucker Trials done by each participant to date: Season 2 (2004) The seconds season of Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! aired from October 23 to November 6, 2004. Season 2’s Dschungelprüfungen Total number of Bushtucker Trials done by each participant to date: Season 3 (2008) The third season of Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! aired from January 11 to January 26, 2008. First rumors about a return of the show began to spread in 2007. However, RTL Television’s entertainment manager, Tom Sänger, denied any plans on a third season because the return to a normal program schedule after the show’s end would be difficult to accept for both the television channel and the viewers. In early November 2007, it was reported that fashion designer Barbara Herzsprung chose to join a group of celebrities that were to visit the Australian rainforest in January 2008. But it was not until November 20, 2007, that RTL Television officially announced the show’s return on January 11, 2008. On January 19, contestant Lisa Bund had to leave the show and was hospitalized because of an acute gastritis which may have been caused by bad hygiene in the camp or during the trials. On January 22, DJ Tomekk was evicted from the show. A video which was recorded shortly before the beginning of the show shows him making a Hitler salute and singing “Deutschland Über Alles”. He insisted he was only joking yet was not allowed to return. In the last show, on January 26, the three remaining candidates were Bata Illic, Michaela Schaffrath, and Ross Antony; the latter was chosen by the viewers as this season’s “King of the Jungle”. Season 3’s Dschungelprüfungen Total number of Bushtucker Trials done by each participant to date: Season 4 (2009) The fourth season of Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! began on January 9, 2009 and ended on January 24, 2009. Season 4’s Dschungelprüfungen Total number of Bushtucker Trials done by each participant to date: Season 5 (2011) The fifth season of Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! began on January 14, 2011 and ended on January 29, 2011. Season 5's Dschungelprüfungen Total number of Bushtucker Trials done by each participant: Season 6 (2012) With the success of the fifth season, another season was aired in 2012, started January 13. In this season there were 11 celebrities again. Season 6's Dschungelprüfungen Total number of Bushtucker Trials done by each participant: Season 7 (2013) After the death of co-host Dirk Bach the future of the show was unknown. In October 2012 RTL revealed Daniel Hartwich as new host. Sonja Zietlow remains as host for the show. In this series there is another show called Ich bin ein Star - Holt mich hier raus! Das Magazin, which picks up the latest action in camp in talk with former campmates. It's aired from Monday to Friday at 7:50 pm (CET). The series starts on January, 11."Dschungelcamp 2013: Elf Stars im Anmarsch" (in German). rtl.de. Retrieved 2012-11-29 For the first time a replacement for one of the participants was sent into the camp two days after the show had already started. Klaus Baumgart replaced Helmut Berger as Berger had to leave the camp because of medical issues.. Also for the first time in history, a group of six celebrities were send into the jungle, one day before the other five celebrities were send into the camp. New is a tree house near the camp. Two celebrities can sleep in it, but only by instruction. Season 7's Dschungelprüfungen Total number of Bushtucker Trials done by each participant: Season 8 (2014) In the end of the “Big Reunion” episode in season 7, Sonja and Daniel confirmed the return of Ich bin ein Star - Holt mich hier raus! for it's 8 season in 2014. Helmut Berger said to the Austrian Kurier, that he would like to go back to the camp in the new series."Berger will zurück ins Dschungelcamp" (in German). stern.de. Retrieved 2013-02-12 References External links * [http://www.rtl.de/cms/unterhaltung/ich-bin-ein-star.html Official website of Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus!] * [http://www.itvstudios.de/format/ich-bin-ein-star-holt-mich-hier-raus Official ITV website of Ich bin ein Star - Holt mich hier raus!] * Holt mich hier raus!}}